To Be Young
by iHeartE.D
Summary: Follow Alice Longbottom as she ventures through the mysterious halls of Hogwarts, joined by the third generation, with a head for learning and a heart for loving...but who and what, exactly? JamesSPxOCxOC T-for later chapters
1. PROLOGUE PT1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with the story, all rights belong to JK! However, Alice does belong to me. **

**For the readers, I decided to rewrite the original _To Be Young _because I thought it could be better! Enjoy.**

PROLOGUE (PT. 1)

_Alice Longbottom_

A couple years ago, when she was only nine and her dreams revolved around that of all normal children, Alice never once thought that beginning school would be the single most terrifying idea in all of her life. In fact, her only fear two years ago was being force fed a snail by her young friend, Lily. It was not unusual for Lily to try and shove disgusting bugs down Alice's throat, they spent a lot of time together at the Burrow. Alice and her family, the Longbottom's, dedicated many of their summer's to the company of the Potter's and Weasley's. After all, Alice knew that her father and mother had both been great friends to Harry back when Voldemort threatened the wizarding way of life. It was for that reason that Alice was such good friends with Lily and her two brothers, James and Albus. Rose, Teddy and Hugo were often around when Alice came to visit as well, and every single one of them was like her family.

However, after the year Alice turned ten, her mother and father decided to take her on a magnificent journey around the Muggle world. That meant that Alice would not be going to the Burrow for the one summer before she began school life at Hogwarts. It was an exciting and yet sad time for her because she would not see her friends for nearly a year. That did not stop her from writing to them every day and sending along pictures of her family at what the Muggles called 'tourist hot-spots'. Luna, Alice's mother, suggested that she keep a diary from the time she was able to read and write so that she could record all of her greatest memories. Alice wrote in her journal nearly as much as she wrote to Lily. Everything she thought was important, she recorded in the pages of her second journal. She towed it everywhere with her because it was special.

Why?

Well, some summers ago, a young boy walked up to Alice while she wrote for the first time in a little blue notebook her mother had given her. It was a beautiful journal with pretty images of constantly swirling white flowers and crisp, lined pages within the careful binding. The boy asked her what she was doing and she told him her idea.

"I'm going to write all of my special memories down." She smiled up at a curious James. James Sirius Potter, to be exact. He scrunched his nose up as if he were confused.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Momma said I should. That way I don't forget everything." Although James teased her for writing when they could have been playing with the irritable gnomes in the garden, the memory stuck with him. On her tenth birthday, which she celebrated at her home with all of her family and friends, James presented her with a prettily wrapped gift. He told Alice in a bashful manner that it was for her to record all of her 'special memories' in so that she could share them with him when she returned. It was the first gift that Alice ever held onto with great care.

And now, as she tucked the small journal in the side pocket of her brightly colored satchel, there was still that great amount of care as she did so. This would be the only bag she would take onto the train with her as she cast a long, narrowed glance at the trunks of school stuff that awaited her. Alice and her mother had gone shopping ages ago, before they left for their journey, because they already had the school list ahead of time. Neville, Alice's father, was currently in a position that gave him forwarded news about Hogwarts. He was the Herbology professor.

Alice clearly remembered picking out her wand, or rather, _it_ picking out _her_. She waltzed that morning into Ollivander's, which was under the careful jurisdiction of a serious apprentice, and tried out no less than five wands. It took nearly all morning until the perfect one came along. It was made of pine and unicorn hair, and spanned the length of about five and a half inches. She thought it was rather lovely. Everything else, including a caged owl, sat beside the staircase. It was all new, including Alice's outfit.

A butter-beer cork necklace, inherited from her mother, sat neatly around her neck. It was joined by a silver locket that played a musical tune that she had bought in a hidden wizard bazaar on the streets of France. She decided to wear her favorite outfit, a black and white pin-striped sun dress with purple leggings and a dark blue cardigan. Alice's flaxen hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and was pulled back by a peacock colored head-band. Since there was a light sprinkle outside, she donned her polka-dotted goulashes. She took one last look in the mirror to examine her image. She looked most like her mother with light blue eyes that peeked out from under long black lashes and rosy pink cheeks. Like Luna, Alice had a slight taste for all things strange and often wore the same starry-eyed expression. In this light, she was certainly pretty.

"Alice! Are you ready?" Her mother called up. Alice peeked down the flight of spiral stairs to catch of glimpse of her mother.

"Yes, I just need some help with my luggage."

"Alright, I'll let daddy know. Now come on down, I've made you some breakfast." Alice's stomach growled, as if on cue, and she trampled down the stairs.

Alice passed her father as he raised his wand and muttered a spell that brought all of her luggage down in front of the front door. She caught his eye and he gave her a wink. He was already dressed in his teaching robes and his curly brown hair was a mess. Alice could not help but laugh.

In the kitchen, her mother wore a loud, bohemian dress the color of champagne, spattered with paint to add something of her own artistic sense. She wore many colorful necklaces and bracelets. Her hair, the color of Alice's, was braided down her back. She so serene as she flitted from one end of the kitchen to the other, humming. A breakfast that included too many dishes to mention was sprawled out. Alice did not take her time in choosing what to eat. She wanted to be done and out the door.

"Do you plan on chewing your food before swallowing?" Luna asked cheerfully as Neville shoved pancake after pancake down his throat. He mumbled something incoherent that caused Luna to laugh. Alice looked between them casually. This was normal for them.

"Can we get going?" She groaned loudly. Luna patted Alice on the head and stood up. Every dish on the table followed her and Alice laughed. Her father was still poking at a pancake and trying to pick it off before the plate zoomed away.

"What time were we meeting Harry?" Luna chirped.

"In twenty. Which means we better get going now." Neville swallowed his final pancake and took one last, long, sip of joe from his mug.

Alice was the first to run out the door. She skipped gingerly to their little Muggle car, a 1987 Blue Bug that Luna picked out because it had 'a unique charm'. They only ever used it to blend in with Muggles but that was hardly ever. She and her parents used the Floo network or Apparated to and from places. This time they would not, and as Neville packed the last of the luggage into the trunk, which had an undetectable extension charm placed on it, Alice felt squeamish. The loud engine roared to life and Alice watched her little house disappear further into the distance. She knew that she would miss the crazy, wild knick-knacks, the books lying around, the old pictures, and enchanted brooms sooner than she expected. And as she said good-bye to her old home, she could see the outlining of her new home, Hogwarts, clearer than anything else.


	2. PROLOGUE PT2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with the story, all rights belong to JK! However, Alice does belong to me. **

**For the readers, I decided to rewrite the original _To Be Young _because I thought it could be better! Enjoy.**

PROLOGUE (PT. 2)

_Platform 9 ¾_

As King's Cross came into view, Alice's adrenaline picked up and she could imagine the train that waited ahead. It would be big, red, and old-fashioned. Just like her mother described to it. They would walk in and find everyone waiting for them, as planned, and she would wheel her cart through a wall on the Platform 9 ¾. As Neville stacked trunk after trunk, and lastly a cage, onto the cart, Alice practically ran with it through the crowded station. She wanted so badly to see Lily and tell her all about her trip in person. More importantly, she wanted to see everyone and tell them all how much she had missed their company. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, a nasty habit she picked up from Rose when she would read, and finally found her group.

The Potter's and Weasley's waited patiently between 9 and 10, talking amongst themselves with their children all waiting eagerly around them. Alice's parents caught up with her and waved their friends down with big, matching grins.

"Oi, Harry!" Neville called out. Harry looked over from Ron and Hermione, all of their expressions changing the moment they laid eyes on the Longbottom's.

"Hello Neville, Luna, Alice. Shouldn't you already be on the train?" Harry asked as he shook Neville's hand.

"We were running a little bit late. Sorry about that." Neville mumbled as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hope we haven't been keeping you all." Luna added with a smile. Alice found Lily, who was busy lounging against her luggage cart with Rose and Albus.

"All right mate, just got here ourselves." Ron grinned nervously. Hermione gave a great laugh as if she were suddenly remembering something.

"Ron had an accident with a razor this morning I'm afraid." She chortled. Alice looked at Rose's dad and couldn't help but notice that he had a band-aid on either side of his jaw. Everyone laughed, including Ron who turned a bright, tomato red.

"Mum, dad? I couldn't find Teddy." Someone interrupted casually. Alice turned around and was met with a bored, yet familiar face.

James slouched lazily as he walked up to his father, sporting a bed-head like Harry and a long sleeved blue shirt. His jeans looked washed out and his sneakers were old. Not much had changed in him, besides the obvious way he held himself. He had stopped wearing glasses a year ago after his sight became slightly better. As for his build, Alice realized that he was less scrawny than before. Lily mentioned in one of her letter's that James had been training profusely in the past summer for Quidditch. However, Alice never quite imagined that he would look so toned? She figured that was the appropriate word. He had also grown quite handsome, taking after his father, but more angled and filled out.

"Great. You all go on ahead then." Harry sighed. Teddy often escaped quite when his god-parents were distracted.

"You shouldn't of let him go to the restroom alone." Ginny chided.

"I know, I know." Harry groaned as he left the group.

"Okay then, go on first Rose. You know what to do." Hermione instructed. Rose nodded and drove her cart straight into the wall of platform 10. Alice gasped excitedly as Rose disappeared.

"Ya look sick there Al, not scared are ya?" Someone elbowed her shoulder gently. When she looked up at James she felt herself laugh.

"Not at all. Are you?" She teased.

"Me? I'm a professional." He smirked haughtily. Alice shook her head with a giggle and watched carefully as Lily took her turn.

"Your turn." Luna pushed her daughter forward very gently. Alice took that as her cue and backed up slowly. She caught sight of James and he winked, which made her. Suddenly Alice's feet began moving forward. At first, the sensation of rippling water swallowed her and then she was on the other side. An electric shock of excitement ran up her spine as the tingling subsided.

"Wow!" Alice gasped when her blue eyes found the large and eccentric train that would take her and everyone else to Hogwarts. Rose and Lily joined her at her side as jubilant as their friend.

"This is fantastic! I can't wait!" Lily squealed while beside her Rose giggled.

"How do you feel Alice?"

"Nervous and excited. Is that normal?" Alice turned to the older and more mature Rose. Lily was too busy gushing over the boys that continued to walk past.

"Of course. That's exactly how I felt my first year. I have to admit though, it's a lingering feeling." Rose stated as a matter-of-fact as a big grin spread over her face. However, Alice suspected that a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair had something to do with her distraction rather than the train. He passed her and winked, wiggling his fingers and smirking. Rose giggled under her breath and Alice elbowed her suspiciously.

"Right, lingering feeling?"

"Oh, hush-up!" Although she might have meant to chastise Alice for her teasing, it did not quite reach her voice.

"Scorpious Malfoy. James said something about him last year." Lily interjected just as her brother came plowing through the wall with everyone else.

"Oh? And what did he say exactly?" Rose crossed her arms and tossed one hip out defiantly.

"Just something about Quidditch. That's all James' been talking about this year, making the team and stuff. Well, mostly what he's been talking about." Lily sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously. Lily narrowed her eyes mischievously and grinned wickedly.

"He's been talking about you."  
>"What?" Alice squeaked as her gaze suddenly wandered over to James. He was joined by a boy with bright turquoise hair and a disheveled appearance. Alice knew at once that Teddy was back by the color of his loud hair.<p>

"Yup. It drove him crazy that you didn't come to visit this summer. I swear, he checked the mail everyday and opened every letter you sent addressed to me. I didn't even get a chance to read them until his grubby little fingers finally handed them over." Lily explained with an exaggerated tone.

"I doubt that." Alice's heart was pounding loudly in her ears and then the whistle blew. The parents shuffled up behind their children and Alice was newly joined by both her mother and father.

"I have to get going, Ali. I'll take your things, have fun!" Neville gave his daughter a quick hug and a kiss for Luna before pushing Alice's trolley off in the opposite direction.

"Write to me?" Luna hugged her daughter tightly.

"Twice on Sunday." Alice laughed and her mother kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"Be good." Luna smiled.

"Come on then!" Lily shouted as she grabbed Alice's arm, dragging her towards the first open door for the second car. Rose was behind them with James, Teddy, Albus and Hugo in tow. Alice was suddenly struck by how handsome and kind James looked. Had she always looked at him this way? Was it new? She couldn't be sure. She was only eleven and what eleven year old really fell in 'love' at that age? She didn't think it possible.

Lily continued to drag her until they reached the first empty compartment. It would have been occupied by a few first years had Lily not snarled at them to 'shove off'. Despite her abrupt and obvious rude behavior, Lily was really kind and the sister Alice always dreamt of having. James and Teddy lingered in the doorway with Hugo and Albus talking in the background. Alice thought they might be staying and felt stupid for asking.

"Are you going to sit with us?" She asked hopefully.

"Nah. We're gonna go sit with a couple of the other third years. I just wanted to make sure you guys got a spot on the train." He tucked his hands into his pockets nonchalantly.

"Gosh James, you're such a gentleman!" Lily teased and fanned herself as she fell back into the cushioned seat. He blushed a bit and shrugged.

"I'm off then. See you." He waved and led the other boys away. Lily snorted loudly and started to laugh.

"That's the first I've seen him act like that all year."  
>"What do you mean?" Alice stared at the door far longer than she needed to after he left.<p>

"If you think he's gotten bigger from changing, that's not all that's gotten big. His head is so filled with his newfound ego. Mom says all boys get like that around his age. She told me it's just a phase but I think James is going to be stuck like that for awhile."

"Ego? He didn't seem like that at all to me."

"I already told you Al, he likes you. It doesn't make sense for him to act like a prick in front of you. Who does that impress? No one." Lily elbowed Alice playfully and smiled.

"And what's wrong with him liking her? I think it's sweet." Rose commented cheerfully. She was such a lady and so much like her mom in mannerisms. Alice knew her to be the prodigy of her family, also like her mom, and studied even when she did not need to.

"Oh Rose, please, you've turned into such a romantic. That guy that winked at her today is, like, Dad's old school enemy. They've got some serious history and none of its good." Rose kicked Lily and shook her head, mumbling something incoherent before turning to look out the window.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. I think that's sweet, Rose." Although she did not respond, a smile formed on Rose's lips and it was subtle enough for only Alice to catch it. Lily was still blathering away about James and his incessant summer training. Albus joined in at some point too and had gotten his first broom. Alice suspected a hint of jealousy but said nothing and continued to listen intently. After all, what more could Alice say? She did not want to discuss James' supposed feelings for her anymore. She was only a first year and they were two years apart. He might as well be dating a fifth year, for goodness sakes!

In any case, Alice wanted to get through the sorting and be done with it so she could get over how nervous she was. The anxiety was enough to kill her and sitting inside of one small compartment aboard a large train just helped to build up more. What would the year hold for her? What kind of adventures would she have? Surely not many but still, the thought of having something wonderful happen made Alice smile. Maybe something amazing _would _happen.


	3. Fast Forward

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to JK Rowling. Alice is mine though (no touchy). Hope you enjoy this update version :)**

Chapter One

_Fast Forward_

"How many first year's do you think we'll have this year?" A red-headed girl with kind brown eyes asked her flaxen-haired companion as they wandered around a joke shop. They were searching for a charmed item that would temporarily paint their toe-nails colors that changed based on their moods. It was a newly advertised 'Weasley' novelty item and said so on the flyer.

"In Gryffindor or in general, Lily?" The blonde girl followed her ginger friend to a shelf with bright pink displays.

"In Gryffindor, duh, Alice!" Lily said as she picked up a bottle of the changing polish. Since her Uncle George owned the shop, she basically got everything for free and it just so happened that it was her birthday. Both she and Alice had decided to split off from their parents with Rose and the boys to take a break from school shopping. They were out buying their robes and third-year school books in Diagon Alley practically all day. It was decided that they would celebrate Lily's birthday back at the Burrow, after the shopping was done with.

"Mm, not sure. We had about eleven when we were sorted, right? Last year made 15. I distinctly remember every other house had at least six more than we did."

"That just means us Gryffindor's are exceptionally special because we're rare. Not everyone can make the cut, eh Scorpious?" Said a tall boy with dark brown hair and a large grin plastered on his smug face. Another boy with yellow-blonde hair and a blank expression glared at him unhappily.

"Stuff it, Potter." James draped his arm around his sister, Lily, and another around Alice's shoulders. He stood between the both of them, eyeing Scorpious who stood with Rose beside a display of Skiving Snack-boxes. The store was packed with kids from Hogwarts and so it was hard not to notice two opposing houses holding hands in a public setting. It was mostly because of Rose that the kids had decided to separate from their parents. Her mother and father would not have been too happy to learn that their perky Rose was dating a _Malfoy_.

"Oh knock it off you two, please." Rose rolled her eyes and frowned at James. He laughed loudly and caught the attention of maybe one or two second year girls. Alice saw how they stared at him in adoration and felt her own heart jump. He had let go of Lily and managed to somehow keep a hold on her shoulders.

"Sorry Rose, he just stands out when he's around us. Good thing Uncle Ron isn't here, huh? He'd have a few good words to share with you." James chuckled lowly and watched as Rose tugged Scorpious away, leading him through the packed crowd towards the second floor. The only people left around them was Lily, who was inspecting the polish and other pretty knick-knacks closely, and a serious Albus.

However, Albus was deep in conversation with a few boys and a girl who clung tightly to his side. Hugo was there, laughing and red-faced. It appeared that one of their friends had set off a firework in his face. The poor boy was missing his eyebrows and wearing an angry expression as his friends continued to tease him.

"So what were you girls shopping for?" James asked as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He was taller, fifteen, and much more handsome without his glasses. Everyone considered him a stud what with his position on the Quidditch team and all. Apparently his summer training since Alice's travels two years ago paid off immensely. She actually managed to watch him closely this past summer because she had returned to the Burrow to spend time with the Weasley's before school shopping.

It was truly amazing to watch him zoom over the hills beyond the Burrow as he chased after a snitch that she couldn't even see. Alice and Lily would sit outside for awhile to catch some sun when Harry, Albus, James, and Teddy would come out to practice. They were all exceptional players but Alice only watched James. Lily often teased her and asked if she had seen where James had gone, to which Alice pointed out that he had either gone up or to the far left. It always made her blush at how precise she was and quick to answer.

"Just some nail-polish. We saw it in _Muggle Magic_. It's supposed to be some kind of paint for your nails. Uncle George said that Roxanne wanted some and she came up with the idea of a charm that causes the paint to change color." It appeared that Lily was listening because she dove into a very long explanation. Alice shrugged away from James and joined Lily by the Pigmy Puffs.

James followed and picked a purple fluff-ball, "Sounds fascinating!"

"You asked." Alice narrowed her blue eyes and watched as he grinned back. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, they had not talked much until the summertime and even then the contact was rare. Yet, he always had a smile or two he could spare and sometimes when their hands brushed, Alice swore she felt electricity shoot up her arms.

"You could have lied to me, ya know." He laughed stupidly. Lily elbowed his arm hard and he uttered an unbecoming curse word.

"Watch your mouth." Lily flipped her red hair over her shoulder. It had grown long and darker since they were eleven. Alice admired the fiery red and envied how straight and perfect it was when compared to her own sad, wavy locks.

"What was that for?" James grumbled as he rubbed his sore elbow.

"Do you want the truth or should I lie?" Alice couldn't help but laugh at Lily's indiscretion. They were two completely different people and yet she thought of the ginger as her best friend, confidant, and sister. This kind of behavior was natural. Where James was confident, Albus was shy, and Lily was-well-stubborn and independent.

"Agh! Why do I even hang around you? It's like trying to tame a dragon."

"I'll ignore that one, James Sirius Potter, because I'm in a forgiving mood. Consider it a gift from me to you, on my birthday no less. Cherish it!"

"Oi! James, c'mere ya bloke and fix yer hair!" Teddy shouted as he waved for his 'brother' above the crowd, his once turquoise hair now pink. He was surrounded by pretty Veela's, one being Victoire, his on-again-off-again flame. She may have only been a fourth but it was evident that she was meant to be one in the way she held herself.

"Coming!" James shouted back, "Don't leave without us, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Just don't let your hormones overwhelm you if one of them decides to hit on you." Lily took Alice by one of her wrists and cast a forlorn glance back at the group of Veela's, now joined by a red-faced James. Deep down, she desperately wished that she was one of the girls he paid attention to. After all, Alice was thirteen now and she was just as pretty as those other girls, right? She was too busy being dragged away that she didn't realize that someone had run into her. Or, vice versa.

"Sorry about that!" The figure on the ground crouched over a box before picking himself back up.

"No worries, should have watched where I was going." He said as she turned to face her. Alice found a dazzling pair of cerulean eyes staring back at her on a face as godly as a statue of Adonis. He had curly caramel locks and a dimpled grin.

"I-My friend w-was…What did you say your name was?" The boy smiled wider and it caused Alice to feel weak at the knees.

"I didn't but it's Zachariah, Zachariah Wood. Yours?"  
>"Alice Longb-bottom." She stuttered. Zachariah chuckled deeply and began to walk away, waving.<p>

"Nice to meet you Alice." Alice watched him leave and continued to stare even_ after_ he was gone. It was a habit she had when boys left her in a flustered position.

When he was long departed and the butterflies in her stomach died down, Alice shook her head furiously. Where had he come from? And what was with that smile? Was he flirting with her after she ran into him? Alice's head was spinning and only stopped when Lily squeezed her shoulder.

"You okay? You look a little red. Let's head outside and get some fresh air."


	4. Beasts and Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all rights/characters/etc. belong to JK Rowling. Alice is mine and so is the story. Please don't copy. I'm rewriting this story with the intention that it turns out better than the last time. Thanks for reading, enjoy! **

Chapter Two

_A Wizard's Guide: Beasts and Demons_

Alice boarded the train beside Lily and waved good-bye to her mother, Luna, once more. It was going to be another exciting year as far as she could tell and the nail polish she bought two days ago was beginning to change color. It was a dark, sensual blue and it meant happiness. The reading was definitely accurate to her emotions. Alice and Lily decided that the best way the polish would work was to memorize the meanings of the colors instead of having the little paper all the time. It certainly made it easier, that was for sure. This way neither of them looked like dorks when they tried to interpret their moods.

"Did anyone else notice the new book on the list this year?" Rose asked out of curiosity as the girls put there extra baggage on the racks above their heads. As per usual, it would be Rose, Lily, and Alice sharing a compartment. However, Roxanne decided to join them this year as she and Rose spent much time together and gossiped about boys in the past weeks. Although, this gossip was mainly in the form of Scorpious and Roxanne was sure to keep things secret for her bashful cousin.

As for the boys, James and his group were sitting with other fifth and fourth years. They were mainly discussing Quidditch and fresh meat. Or, at least, that's what James told Alice when she asked if he was sitting with them this year. She made it a point to at least ask him and let it be known that despite his sister, she enjoyed his company. He must have noticed her gestures and always gave her his best smile when she did so. It was that kind of smile that sent shivers up her spine.

"No, Rose. Only you would." Lily sighed with a hint of mockery to her tone. The ginger girl slid down into her seat beside Alice, who was already preoccupied with fixing her wild hair into a clip.

"Well, I thought it was odd. We're supposed to be learning a whole semester about Defense Magic and such. The book is an introduction to what we're defending ourselves against." Rose explained as she pulled the book from the open pocket of her satchel. Alice glanced at it briefly and knew at once what she was talking about.

"Daddy told me about that. He said that the Headmaster wanted to institute the learning of wild creatures into the lesson plan so that we can defend ourselves if there was a possible threat."

"Yes, but for everyone? Even first year's have to learn this." Rose frowned.

"Mhm. It's a requirement. Apparently we'll have a big exam over it, too." Alice took the book from Rose who handed it over without a word.

"_A Wizard's Guide: Beasts and Demons. _Written by Thaddeus Work-worm III." Alice read aloud.

"More like Book-worm." Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. Alice elbowed her in the side and began to read the introduction.

"For Witches and Wizards of all ages. This book will provide first-hand observation and research by one of the Wizarding world's most brightest. In this volume, the discussion of mystical creatures beyond the former knowledge of previous generations will give new insight to a blooming era. Recent discoveries have been made in these creatures and their histories as well spells to deflect an attack. This book also dabbles in the potion-making of nearly every deadly toxin that a creature produces as well as a cure." Alice flipped the page to the Table of Contents and skimmed it with a quick eye.

"Well? What's the first chapter then?" Lily asked eagerly as she leaned over Alice's arm to get a better look at the pages.

"Brownie, Changeling, Minotaur, Hydra. The list goes on."

"Wait, what's this say?" Lily pointed with an orange finger-nail. Alice eyed it scrupulously, sounding out the word in her head and finally saying it for everyone to hear.

"Incubus, p. 342." She flipped to the page and found a drawing of a normal looking man standing over the body of a young woman.

"Dad was talking about this the other day." Lily took the book out of Alice's hands and brought the tome to her lap. She read silently while the others waited anxiously the hear the rest. If Harry had mentioned something about a demon, then there was clearly something going in the magical world and Hogwarts was included.

"Out with it Lily!" Roxanne snapped and snatched the book away. Lily stuck her tongue out and blew her cousin a raspberry.

"I was _going_ to tell you. Don't you have any patience?" Roxanne waved away the insincerity and leaned closer. In fact, Alice noticed that she too had moved gradually closer to her red-headed friend.

Lily narrowed her gaze at them all and stood up abruptly. She looked out the compartment door, closed it and drew the shade down.

"Remember a couple months ago when there was that big scare in the Ministry? A couple Muggle girls went missing and were found dead. The Muggles thought that it was just a rape and murder but it wasn't. Dad and some of the other Auror's from the department went to investigate the scene. Apparently the girls had been drained of blood and their hearts were missing."

"That's awful!" Rose squeaked loudly and Lily shushed her. Alice felt a knot form in the pit of stomach and she began to chew her lip nervously.

"That's not even the half of it. A couple weeks later, a girl from our neck of the woods went missing too. Dad is still looking around because she hasn't been found yet, but they say that it might be an Incubus. I recognized the word in the book but I couldn't remember how to pronounce it."

"What is it?" Rose asked. Usually they just presumed that Rose knew everything because of her love for books but that wasn't the case this time.

"It's a male demon. It finds young women, seduces them, and eats their hearts. The book says that it makes them younger and extends the life of one of them should they eat enough. I guess the Ministry is keeping this under wraps and out of the eye of the public." Lily was sitting now and her face was ashen. Alice figured that they must all look the same. It was like they being told a scary story without really knowing they were inside of one.

"Because a Witch went missing this time?" Roxanne inquired further. Despite her blatant fear, she was still genuinely interested in the potential gossip that Lily presented.

"Our bodies have magical qualities. That's what makes us different from Muggles. If an Incubus were to eat one of our hearts, it's life could extend past the usual expectancy. It could make it-!"

"_Immortal._" Rose gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"And not just that. It could make it incredibly powerful and invincible. I'm guessing the Ministry is taking this seriously with the books and all."

Roxanne jumped up and threw her arms into the air, "Why wouldn't they? I mean, how can they _not_ expect us to defend ourselves with a threat like that?"

"Calm down Roxie, it's just a scare. Their taking precautionary measures to make sure nothing happens to any of us. To make sure that no more Witches, or Muggles, go missing." Although she sounded confident that there was nothing to worry about, Alice suspected that her friend was a little terrified by the idea of having her heart eaten for anyone's main course.

"In any case, if the Ministry wants this a secret, we should all keep our lips shut. There's no telling what kind of punishment Uncle Harry will face if word leaks. He _is _head of that department after all." Rose took Roxanne by the arm and tugged her gently so that she would sit.

"Yeah, no kidding." Alice shuddered and curled herself into the corner beside the window.

She felt her chest aching from the idea that something so horrible might happen to anyone. It was no fate she would wish on any girl, no matter how upset or angry they made her.


	5. Broom Ride

**Disclaimer: Do not own, all belongs to JK Rowling...except Alice and story. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Three

_Broom Ride_

Alice sat below one of the many trees on the grounds with her books spread out as she tried to find references for a five page paper due the next day. Her teacher for Transfiguration was extremely tough this year and assigned homework nearly every day. It was almost too much to keep up with, but Alice was good at this kind of thing. Her mother was gifted in charms and transfiguring objects, as well as herself, into nearly everything. Alice picked up much of what her mother knew and it was for this reason that she excelled easily with studies. The only problem she really had was with research papers and coming up with the right words to explain everything. She never had a knack for delivering facts clearly and concisely.

While scouring through her large pile of notes and library books, she did not realize someone had sat down beside her until they cleared their throat.

Alice jolted upright, "James!"

"I thought you might be down here." He smiled. She noticed that he had his Quidditch gear on and practice uniform. It was a long walk from the field to where she sat and wondered if he was passing by or coming from practice. He did not appear sweaty or wind-blown.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" Alice asked as she tried to recollect her things.

"I was on my way over there now. I was coming to see if you were alright. You looked lonely." He made himself more comfortable on the soft grass and leaned back on his elbows.

"I'm fine. I just needed some quiet."

"And the library isn't quiet?"

"The library doesn't have fresh air, does it?" James snorted and nodded his head. Alice wondered if she had something wrong but thought better than to ask.

"You're a nerd."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." She frowned but James gave a great laugh.

"Guess not, not unless your-!"

"Rose!" Alice finished with a laugh of her own. It was a joke they shared between the three of them.

One evening when Alice and Rose had just finished their homework during her second year at Hogwarts, Rose pulled out another book. James was nearby and caught sight of his cousin and sister's friend. He came over and asked Rose what teacher it was that hated her. His cousin simply frowned as if she did not understand and explained that the large book she held was some light reading. Both Alice and James looked at each other before exploding into tears from the amusement.

She was genuinely surprised that he remembered their exact words to each other that night and often admired the way he brought it up so casually.

"Exactly." He winked and grinned crookedly as he sat back up. Alice felt her heart miss a beat or two and turned away. A blush crept up her neck to her cheeks and she knew how red she must look.

Thankfully James did not notice, "So what're you doing?"

"I was _trying _to write a paper, very unsuccessfully I might add, before you came along." Alice sighed in frustration as she tucked a few stray strands of her flaxen hair behind her ears. She busied herself with cleaning up the mess on the grass while trying to ignore James' gaze.

"Want to take a break?"

"Isn't that what I'm already doing?" Alice narrowed her eyes at him to point out at that he was the reason for the delay in her paper. James smirked and raised his hands in defense.

"If you think so but I had something else in mind."

"Oh, and what's that?" She said as she put the final stack of notes back into her bag.

"I don't have anyone to practice with today and the Captain says we need to do individual laps."

Alice knitted her brows together in suspicion, "Just what're you getting at?"

"I need someone to keep track of how many I do. Want to come with me?" James grinned devilishly. Alice hesitated to answer because of that smile. He was scheming something, that much was clear, but what? Alice had no time to ask because James grabbed her bag and wrist, and towed her along with him towards the Quidditch stadium.

When they got there, it was empty and no one was around. Not even James. He had disappeared somewhere with her bag and left Alice standing in the middle of the field alone. She was amazed at how different it looked at ground level. Even though she never played before, she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she imagined the stands filled again for another year of house games. It was always a good year to be a Gryffindor, especially with a team as stacked and talented as theirs.

"Psst. Alice, up here!" Someone called from above. When she looked up, Alice spotted James perched on his broom.

"So, what do I do? Just stand here, watch you fly around and keep count in my head?" Alice asked sarcastically as James descended. He did not touch the ground at all and hovered just above the grass.

The same devilish grin from before reappeared, "No, I was thinking of something a little-closer."

Before Alice could say or do anything more, James flew around her and snagged her onto his broom. She fell backwards into his chest and gripped the broom handle for dear life. He laughed out loud as they flew upwards and Alice curled into him. His arms were like protective bars, keeping her in but not letting her fall.

"Put me down this instant, Potter!" She screamed as they climbed higher. They were even with the flags of the raised balconies now and still gaining altitude.

"Just trust me, Alice. I know what I'm doing."

"This has nothing to do with trust! Brooms weren't made for two, you barmy git!" Alice felt the vibrations of his laughter on her back.

"I'm shocked Alice, I've never heard such dirty words come out of your mouth." They hovered in the air for some time. Alice was busy trying not to look down while James continued to tease her.

"Listen, this thing could break. Put me in the stands, I'll keep count that way." She swallowed hard and bit back the bile rising in her throat. Heights freaked her out and they were really, really high up from the ground.

"It won't break." He said confidently as he let go of the broom. Alice felt her heart jump up when he relinquished the safety of his arms. She did not want to look back at him but knew that he was fiddling with something around his neck.

"Bloody hell, James! You're going to fall!" She squeaked as something came over her head. A pair of goggles fastened over her eyes and then James' arms came back to the broom. She slunk back into his chest again as he leaned forward a little. It was like being smothered but she had to confess, it was not all that uncomfortable.

"I looked up a weight charm in one of the Seventh years' textbooks. Immensely helpful, those things." Although she couldn't see, Alice knew that he was smiling again.

"Right, because I have total confidence in your Magical abilities with a wand." Alice added sarcastically with a roll of her blue eyes.

James sighed, "Just trust me, okay? This will be fun. You'll see."

Alice screamed.

The broom kicked up to full speed suddenly and she leaned forward when James did. It was for this reason that Alice was extremely thankful for not having inherited her father's abnormal height but rather her mother's litheness.

The goggles that James slipped on her head came in handy. At their altitude, the wind was ferocious but they ripped through the air like it was just a breeze. Alice had to admit that he was an extremely good flyer. He obviously knew what he was doing and avoided everything that might get in their way. She was quite honestly enjoying herself, up until James started doing spins and diving headfirst, only to pull back up at the last minute. Each time he decided to do either of these 'tricks', Alice screamed for dear life and gripped the broom harder.

It felt like forever when they finally touched down. The stadium was still empty and it looked later than before. A faint orange glow lit up the sky and it was somewhat chillier than earlier. Alice forgot what time it was when she had managed to make her way outside but it was just an hour after lunch.

It must very nearly be time for dinner and she still had not finished, or started, her paper.

Alice let out a loud and obnoxious groan, "Ugh!"

"What?" James asked as he handed Alice her bag. He was changed into regular clothing now and his air was all over the place. A slight redness tinged his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

"My paper! We have to get back now. I need to see if Rose can help me." Alice began to walk away but James pulled her back.

"Hold on a sec, you still have these on." He chuckled as he approached her. She completely forgot about the goggles and laughed nervously as he dangled them in front of her face.

"That would have been embarrassing, thanks." She blushed. James grinned but he did not move and neither did she. It was like something was holding her rooted to the spot and the proximity between their bodies was growing less and less.

"You're welcome." He brushed a piece of her hair behind one of her ears and let his hand linger there for a second or two more. A stiff, but serene, silence fell over them like a thin blanket.

"Um, James?"

"Yeah?" James' voice was but a whisper and it sent shivers down her spine.

"We should get back to the castle." His lips were so close to hers. Was he going to kiss her? Was that broom ride just a way to get them alone together? And what was going through her head? James didn't like her. They were like brother and sister, right? Alice groaned louder this time and instantly regretted it.

"You okay there?" James pulled away and dropped his hand. She sorely missed the warmth of his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek.

Alice licked her lips and took a firm step back, "Uh, yeah! I was just thinking that it's getting late. We wouldn't want to get caught out here, would we?"

"Guess not. I'm kinda hungry anyway, let's head back." He sniggered and placed a firm hand over his stomach. It made a hollow noise as he pat it and it grumbled back angrily.

"Okay." Alice said meekly and followed after him. Halfway up the path, James wrapped a lazy arm around her shoulder and she felt her chest pinch.

"So, how many laps did I get in?" He began.

"I-I lost count."

"Aw! Alice, come on. What am I supposed to tell Tuckett?" James complained with a hint of teasing to his tone.

"Something tells me that you were lying about that part." Alice insinuated and raised her eyes to him questioningly. James denied nothing but laughed again, his arm never moving from her shoulders as they made their way to the castle gate.

If this was his way of giving her a break from studying, she wouldn't mind doing it every day of her life from now on. There was definitely something pleasant in the way she felt afterwards. Like she had been swept off her feet, literally.

**Author's note: Wooo! Personally, I love this chapter. Tell me what you think! Leave a review :)**


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK. The only things that belong to me are Alice and the story. Thanks for reading and give me a quick review. It can't hurt! **

Chapter Four

_Confession_

Alice sat cross-legged on her four poster bed feeling half-drained and half-excited. Her body still trembled every time she thought of being so high up but then she would suddenly recount the way her body curled into James'. It was so normal, to be with him in such a casual and yet intimate manner. The memory of his lips being inches from hers burned her skin and she felt all giggly.

They had walked together to the dining hall and split-off to sit with their separate crowds. Alice joined Lily and Rose while James joined his brother's and teammates. Despite the obvious distance, Alice caught him glancing at her every now and then. It was pleasant, to have James look at her in a way that did not scream 'only friends'. She rather liked the idea of holding hands with him and sneaking off into dark corners. The whole thing was just so romantic.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked cautiously as she approached Alice. The blonde was rolling around with a huge grin on her face and bright red cheeks. Even Rose had momentarily put her book reading on pause. It was late and after Rose had helped Alice with her paper, it was no surprise that the Weasley girl would be reading more.

"Nothing." Alice replied innocently.

"Right. You expect me to think that you're doing nothing when you're obviously rolling around like a drunken baboon on your bed? I don't think so, spill."

"Yes, let's hear it!" Both Rose and Lily climbed on the bed beside Alice who stared at them with bright eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Alice turned to Lily.

"Does this have something to do with James?"

"Possibly."

"Yes or no. It's that simple." Lily tried to sound angry but her expression gave it away. Alice thought that it had more to do with the fact that she would be proven right rather than happy for her friend.

"Yes."

"I knew it! You two kissed, didn't you? I bet you snogged up a storm somewhere on the grounds, huh?" Lily jumped up victoriously as she pointed a finger towards Alice's face. Rose rolled her eyes and tugged at the hem of her cousin's night dress. The ginger did not move.

"Not exactly." Alice confessed and Lily collapsed back onto the bed, causing it to jolt and creak.

"What happened? Did you chicken out?"

"No! I actually may or may not have interrupted. I mean, I had no clue if he was going to kiss me or not."

"What led up to this?" Rose interrupted with a studious expression and blocked her cousin out.

"Well, I was trying to write my paper and he walked over by me. He said he had no one to practice with and needed to do laps or whatnot, so I told him I'd keep track for him. Basically, he tricked me."

Lily busted out in a fit of laughter, "He tricked you into kissing him? What a bloke!"

"Hush up and let her finish, would you?" Rose elbowed Lily and ceased the raucous laughter as it turned into a string of insults and swear words. When her voice died down into whispers, Rose nodded and Alice continued.

"He tricked me because I thought I was going to just sit there and keep count. He took me on a ride."

"That's disgusting, did it hurt? I heard the first time always hurts. What a scandal though, and the Quidditch field no less." Alice felt herself blush a deep red and felt the heat rise to her ears. Lily looked sincerely interested and convinced that _that_ was what she was talking about.

Even Rose looked utterly appalled, "You let him do that to you? Alice!"

"No! Listen, that's not what I'm talking about! He took me for a ride on is broom around Hogwarts. I swear, nothing suggestive or dirty about it."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to beat him up for playing foul."

"So after that is when he tried to 'almost' kiss you?" Rose inquired.

"Yes."

"How did you manage to interrupt that?" Lily leaned forward and Alice began to chew her lip nervously.

"I got s-scared." She mumbled. Lily's speckled face lit up and she was jumping on the bed sooner than Alice had even said anything.

"Chicken! You chickened out! I knew it, I always know."

"It was getting late and I didn't want any of the teachers to catch us. Besides, he just stood there for practically an hour and made no move!" Alice pulled her pillow in front of her chest as if it might protect her from Lily's mockery.

"Alice, that is by far the silliest excuse I've ever heard." Both Lily and Alice eyed Rose scrupulously. Had that really come out of _her _mouth? Perfect Rose, the proper and responsible of the three? If rumors were true about a certain someone turning her into a bad girl, then Lily and Alice were living, breathing witnesses to a full out confession.

"And you're so experienced?"

"I _do _have a boyfriend, you know." Alice gasped and Lily giggled.

"Oh don't tell me you and Scorpious are sneaking around like a couple of horn-!" Rose slapped a hand over Lily's mouth as if to muffle her cousin's depravity. If that were even possible.

"What I know is that James must like you. His motives are clear."

"I don't understand." Alice ignored Lily's mumbling as she struggled under Rose's iron grip. Who knew that she had that much strength!

"You two have history together, you're practically joined at the hip because of Lily. He knows you and you know him, it's possible that he's developed feelings for you."

Alice felt her eyes grow ten times wider, "That's the first non-bookish explanation I think I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

Rose laughed and finally let an extremely irritated Lily go.

"All right, now we know that James has a cute little crush on you to match yours. Make a move. He started it and you chickened out. Gotta face the music Al, it's now or never." Something about Lily's speech made Alice all the more nervous. It was probably because the last time she took her advice, she burned the tail off of a stray cat.

"I don't know how to do that!"

"Don't listen to her. We can't be sure that his feelings are mutual, yet, unless he makes another move. Besides, there's something positively romantic in a gesture made by a man." Rose covered her heart with both hands and closed her eyes. She had a dreamy sort of expression plastered on her face.

"What do I do in the mean time?"

"Say 'hello' when you pass in the halls in-between class. Always keep up appearance, even when he's surrounded, and don't ever ask him if he 'likes' you. It's just not kosher." Alice nodded blankly as she tried in vain to memorize all that Rose was suggesting.

When the girls were through with their ideas and short line of teasing, Alice finally collapsed backwards onto her pillow. She reached for the top her blanket and held it close to her body as if it were the only thing holding her together.

Outside the moon shone bright and cast beams into the room of the Gryffindor tower. If anything were as magical in her strange world, it would be a perfectly moonlit night like this one. In her mind she could still see the rushing green of the grounds as she and James flew past. As odd as it may seem, her terrifying experience was the only thing that lulled her to sleep that night.


	7. Every Word In the Book

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY! \/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or characters/story, all belongs to JK. However! Alice and this story are mine. Please respect that. **

**On another note, I do hope you enjoy this chapter because I actually had a lot of fun typing it (which is incredibly sad?). But! What is a good romance without a little tragedy and a pinch of teenage angst to bring the house down? Anywho, READ AND REVIEWso I know that you're out there and that you like the story. Show some love, it only takes a few seconds of your time.**

Chapter Five

_Every Word In the Book_

Alice made sure that she woke up early the following morning. She wanted secure just enough time to do her hair, which turned into a very elaborate French-braid that began on top of her head and snaked around the back and wound up hanging over her shoulder. She had to admit that long hair had its perks, those few including endless amounts of ideas and wasted time on coming up with fun hair-styles. The braid was something her mother taught her and Alice picked up on it by turning it into her own personal form of art.

She threw on her uniform hastily and just finished tying a ribbon onto the end of her braid when Lily emerged from the bathroom with toothbrush in hand. Her hair was in disarray and she looked tired. Alice gave her a bright, 'good-morning' smile and laughed at the ginger when she frowned. Lily often took up the appearance of a toad when she grimaced.

"Why're you so chipper this morning?" Lily grumbled as she shuffled her slippers slowly across the floor.

"I don't know. I suspect I can't stop being happy."

"Gosh, do I envy you your perky attitude." Lily yawned and stretched as if to make it clear that she was the complete opposite of her friend.

"I'm going to go ahead, meet me in the Dining Hall?" Alice asked as she slipped her satchel over her shoulder and tucked the Gryffindor robe under her arm. Lily mumbled inaudibly and waved Alice off with a heavy, exhausted nod.

Alice turned on her heel and practically skipped down the stairs of the girls' tower. Thankfully no one was around to watch her trip on the last step and nearly smack face first into the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief at this and continued her way down the halls of Hogwarts. Like any girl, she was in a positively amazing mood after yesterday. Despite the talk with Rose and Lily, Alice felt confident in James' feelings. After all, it's not every day a boy takes a girl on a broom ride around the grounds without having something else on his mind.

Turning the corner just before the big doors to the Dining Hall, Alice was so far off in her thoughts that she did not realize she had run into someone until her faced smacked into him. She ran into her obstacle with such surprising force that it sent her reeling backwards. Unfortunately, it wasn't just her body that slammed into him but her already sore face, and she swore under her breath.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Said a familiarly cool voice. Alice looked up from her feet and found herself staring at a Slytherin boy. He was alone, except for an Asian girl standing beside him looking rather bored.

"I-I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"We have, in fact, and this would make twice now. I'm Zachariah Wood. We ran into each other at Weasley's." Suddenly it all came rushing back. Smooth, deep voice and easy, cerulean eyes with caramel colored locks. How could she have forgotten!

Alice felt embarrassed and tried to hide it by unsuccessfully covering her stutter, "I-I am so sorry! Gosh, y-you must think I'm s-such an idjit."

Zachariah smiled and shook his head. The girl beside him left after she caught the eye of someone else which left Alice alone to face him.

"On the contrary, I was hoping we might run into each other again. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then." Alice encouraged after finally calming herself down long enough to get her wits about her.

"I was wondering if, on the first weekend trip to Hogsmeade, you would like to accompany me?" He flashed her a brilliant set of pearly whites and for a moment she was blinded. Alice knew she should not have hesitated to answer because they were already standing there for such a long time after his proposition.

"I-I'm kind of seeing someone already." Alice mumbled meekly as she rolled her eyes to the left to better avoid his gaze. She began to chew her bottom lip, as she always did when nervous, and rocked on her heels.

"Are you? What a shame. He must be one lucky bloke, but I suppose I should have made my move sooner then."

_Yeah, think ten years sooner._ Alice thought smugly. Zachariah was definitely a good-looking boy and his Scottish born accent was profoundly attractive. However, he was no James.

"Well, if it never works out between the two of you, don't be afraid to find me. I wouldn't mind being a rebound." Zachariah winked one of his blue eyes at her and brushed past Alice in an almost intimate way. Their fingers touched and it sent a flame up her spine, ending in her stomach. She might have stood there for a few extra minutes from the pure shock after it happened.

"Alice, you okay?" Someone jabbed her in the ribs and it brought her back to reality. Rose, Lily, and Roxanne stood side-by-side, all looking a little more than concerned.

"Yeah. How long have I been standing here?" Alice shook her head of the lingering dizziness that was brought on by Zachariah's touch.

"Don't know. We were about to ask you the same thing." Lily looped her arm in Alice's and led her towards the Dining Hall. It was clearly packed with students whose eyes still drooped from exhaustion, mostly the upperclassmen more so than the first years.

"I don't know myself." Alice took her usual seat beside her ginger companion with Rose and Roxanne opposite them. She took a nice helping of fried bread and added an egg or two on top before dipping the delicacy in ketchup.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, "How you eat ketchup with everything just amazes me."

Alice took another big bite and chewed it obnoxiously, which caused Lily and Roxanne to bust out with laughter. After a few minutes, Rose made it a point to cross her arm over the table and close Alice's mouth with a forceful hand.

"Mmf!" Alice grumbled angrily and swallowed.

"Oh hush. I'm just stopping you from making yourself look like a cow in front of lover-boy." Rose jerked her chin towards the doors. Alice caught James' figure just entering with his brother, Albus, and Teddy in tow.

His hair was perfectly messy and he looked, dare she think it, hot! His shirt was slightly un-tucked and he had his hands dug deep into the pockets of his pants. The striped tie around his neck was looped lazily and he radiated with confidence the moment he walked in. Alice blushed as she felt her jaw drop. He was walking their way and she was blushing from head to toe.

"Don't turn away! Say something to him." Rose hissed as she pinched Alice's forearm. The blonde girl yelped and turned back around, catching James' eye.

"Morning James." Alice grinned slightly and felt her heart pounding in her ears.

"Hey." He offered blandly. Alice watched him make his way down towards the very end of the table and sit down beside a pretty brunette girl who welcomed him with open arms. Alice's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach and she turned back around hesitantly.

"Bloody hell, what was that all about?" Roxanne muttered as she continued to watch James and his entourage closely.

Alice felt her skin go cold and watched as goose bumps rose all over her arms. She couldn't explain why because she wasn't cold. In fact, she wasn't even hot or scared, she was embarrassed. He had looked at her like she was no one, like nothing had happened between them at all yesterday. Lily put an arm around her friend's stiff shoulders. Rose looked half-angry and concerned, conflicted on the subject and what kind of advice she should offer. For once, Alice was thankful she had nothing to say.

"He's probably just trying to act cool in front of you and his friends. See if you can talk to him later, he might just be cranky or something." Lily offered as comfort. Alice took it in stride and did as her friend suggested.

That same day, Alice tried to catch his attention but it was to no avail. He ignored her and each time their gazes met, his eyes passed over her as if she did not exist, Alice's heart broke a little more. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. Was it because she did not kiss him? Was it because she was not as pretty as that other girl? When she asked Rose and Lily, they always sighed in frustration and proceeded to lecture her about being so negative. But what else could she think? Alice was going on the third day of not speaking to James and it was killing her.

After dinner one evening, she managed to snag James' attention when he was with his friends. She figured it would be now or never, and she wanted answers, _now_.

Alice cleared her throat to catch his attention, "James?"

He must not have heard her the first three times but then of his friends pointed her out. Great! She had an audience.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's in the Hall with Rose." He said lazily and pointed one of his thumbs back in the direction of the Dining hall.

"I wasn't looking for Lily, I was actually looking for you." Alice smiled sheepishly. The boys around him were at full attention now and staring wide-eyed, ready to make comments but holding back long enough to listen.

"Oh? What did you need?"

"I was wondering why you haven't talked to me since, our, well, 'date'?" James' eyes grew wide and he looked amused. The boys behind him started to snigger senselessly and pat him on the back.

"Date? Listen Alice, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?"

"You heard me." He chuckled. Alice grew suddenly angry and narrowed her blue eyes at him suspiciously.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought we had fun! You even tried to k-!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes! You're so needy, Alice. Why can't you just leave me alone? I told you nothing was going to happen between us." James fell back into a synchronized laughter with his friends. His words hurt her and she felt incredibly humiliated as she stood there alone.

"She the one you told us about, James?" His friends asked as if she was no longer standing there.

"Yeah, clingy third-years. I swear, they just don't get it when I tell them I'm not interested." James shrugged and turned his back on Alice without so much as another word.

The boys picked up their laughter and continued to talk about her and other girls that supposedly 'clung' to James like puppies. She felt her heart plummet to the ground and she ran straight for the portrait of the Fat Lady, hot tears swelling up in her eyes.

"_Password?_" The large woman sang. Alice held her dry sobs down long enough to gain passage.

"Wattlebird." She choked and plowed through when the portrait opened up to her. Alice dashed for the tower where she collapsed onto her bed with dry heaves that turned into loud, heart-breaking sobs. She dug her face into the pillows and curled in on herself from all the anger and sadness she felt. How could he do that? Embarrass her in front of all his friends, no less? It was cruel.

Loud footsteps pounded on the stairs and indicated that more than one person was coming up. She desperately hoped that it was no one she knew.

"Alice!" Lily said breathlessly as she came to stand beside her bed.

"She must have found out." Rose sat down on the edge of Alice's bed and she peeked up at the three of them. Roxanne stood by, her expression rigid and livid. Lily looked upset, as did Rose and they were all red in the face. They must have been running the whole way from the Dining Hall to find her.

"Found out what?" Alice sniffled.

Lily dropped her eyes to the ground and it was Roxanne who answered, "James is dating Lenore, that brunette he sat next to this morning."

Alice bubbled up with a mix between a gasp and an arid sob that caused her to fall back, face-first, into her mountain of pillows. Her chest ached from the way her heart was hurting and she could not manage to stop crying.

"Guess she didn't know." Roxanne winced.

"I can't believe it either. I went to talk to him this morning and he told me that he had been dating her since yesterday. He and I argued for a good half-hour because I asked him why he took Alice for a broom ride if he was already in a relationship. You want to know what he said?"

This time Rose spoke up, "What did he say Lily?"

"He told me it never happened, that she made it up and then he walked away!"

"The nerve of him. Ever since Tuckett made him a part of the Quidditch team, his ego has been getting bigger. His fan-club doesn't help much either. I suspect he thinks that he can get anyone he likes now. What a prick!" Roxanne snickered. Alice could practically hear her eyes roll.

"He's my brother but I don't remember being related to a pig. I mean seriously, I caught him snogging that Veela in the back alley at Uncle George's store."

"Ew! What a horn-dog!"

As the girls continued to call James every name in the book, Alice could only think to cry long enough to lull herself to sleep. She wanted nothing to do with their conversation. Talking about him would undoubtedly remind her of the humiliation he pitted her with. If it wasn't for the exhaustion that crying brought on, Alice would be on her knees trying to pick up the remaining pieces of her heart that James had stepped on.


	8. Misconceptions & MissedRomances

**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY \/**

**H****onestly, I think by now we know that I don't own what belongs to JK and we know that Alice/story is mine. Obviously. **

**Anyway, two chapters in one night? What is wrong with me? Love this chapter like any other, hope it's not boring you to death but I'm enjoying all these chapters so I have faith that you are too. Please, please, read and review. I would appreciate it so much! Thanks :)**

Chapter Six

_Misconceptions & Missed-Romance_

For a week after James' horrible stunt that ended in her humiliation, Alice felt detached and alone as she wandered the halls. She no longer felt comfortable inside of her own skin and often would bow her head to avoid anyone's eyes. Her paranoia was only boosted by her now sudden lack of self-esteem. Every time she passed a group of girls giggling, Alice assumed it was she that they were laughing at. If it happened around the time she was passing James or one of his friends, Alice fled the scene immediately and stopped in the nearest restroom to collapse in a stall and bawl her eyes out.

She felt lower than the lowest creature. She felt…pathetic. Tears that were as salty as the sea and as cold as her heart streaked down her once rosy cheeks. She could not find the will to eat because the Dining Hall was too close to _Him_ and his _friends_. When Lily, Rose, or even Roxanne, managed to convince her to eat in the Hall, Alice always deterred. It felt like everyone knew about the third-year Gryffindor who hassled Potter in the hallway. She was a commodity to them, just another string of gossip to snicker about when her name happened to come up in casual conversation.

It was clear that people stared at her when she wasn't looking. Alice knew very well that their reservations were for the face of the public, to appear as if they did not care, when in actuality her situation was hilarious. No girl as foolish as _Alice Longbottom, _daughter of Loony Lovegood and the Herbology Professor, would ever succumb to such a pitiable state. Behind closed doors they laughed and she could hear them. What's more, she could hear _His_ laugh and it haunted her in every way imaginable. How much more humiliation could she take? Was there any way of beating the heart-break? There was no such luck as that.

"Come on Alice, I know you're upset but you have to eat. It's not healthy to just lie here and mope." Rose stroked her friend's back. Lily was in class and Roxanne was at a study group with a Professor for one of her Potions classes. They were such good friends to her in the past week. One took turns watching over her and occupying her thoughts with other things. Sometimes Alice would laugh and smile but it was never for long.

The knot in her chest was too large and too much of a burden to toss aside.

"Why? They all think I'm a loser for falling for him."

"Alice, the more you sulk about this, the more reason you give them to talk about you. He crushed you, I know, and you felt it ten-fold which makes it worse-!"

"No! You don't know, so stop lying to me!" Alice sat up abruptly from her unmoving state and penetrated Rose's kindness with a severe anger. Rose took it unwaveringly and held her arms open for Alice to fall into. Which she did.

"This is part of growing up." Rose chided softly as Alice sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't understand, Rose! Am I not pretty enough? Did I do something wrong? We've been friends for so long, I just don't get it. A-And he tried to k-kiss me!"

This was normal. Alice shouted when one of them tried to empathize with her and then she would collapse into them; spilling her heart-ache in the form of tears and realeasing the pain into her voice when she spoke.

Rose understood the demands that a relationship brought on and what rumors spread. She would know singlehandedly why people do such horrible things. She faced it alone, entirely by herself, and so she understood better than anyone. That was why Alice felt so comfortable directing all of her anger and frustration onto the Weasley girl. Rose would be forgiving of her attitude each and every time.

"Sometimes we don't know why it happens, just that it does." What Alice found most encouraging was Rose's confidence in her own words. She took this affirmative tone and it made sense of everything she said. Because of this, Alice could believe the lies.

"I just don't know what to do with myself." Alice finally stopped crying long enough to talk plainly. She knew she must have looked horrible. There would undeniably be splotches of red all over her face and swelled bags beneath her blue eyes which were blood-shot. Her hair was knotted from her lack of brushing out the tangles and it was a mess.

"Well, first off, I think you should eat something. Lily told me that no one would be early to dinner today because of the Quidditch scrimmage. If you clean yourself up now, we can head down and grab a bite before anyone else shows." Rose gave Alice a pat on the shoulder and a big smile. How could she refuse? No one would be there to mock her silently and she was hungry.

"Okay." She mumbled and stood up. A quick brush of her teeth, a splash of cold water to her face, a small ribbon to tie her back, fresh clothes, and she was ready to go.

Rose led her wordlessly through the halls and down the moving staircases to the Dining Hall. Very little to no students were among the tables and not one of them noticed as Alice and Rose sat down. At the sight of roast beef and other hearty dishes, Alice felt her stomach beg for her to scarf down a whole tray and then some.

"Are you feeling better?" Someone asked in a small, mousy voice. Alice looked up from her plate to find the same Asian girl that had been standing beside Zachariah now smiling at her. Her small, pixie face looked kind and her cropped hair-cut made her look even more fairy-like.

"Um, yes. Who are you?"

"This is An Wei. Her family is from Middle China and she's close friends with Zachariah Wood, a fellow Slytherin." Rose explained and An did not seem to mind one bit. In fact, she laughed a little and took a seat.

"I don't think I could have done a better introduction myself."

"Sorry about that, I just know a lot about everyone. I overhear it." Rose replied meekly and shrunk back into Alice's side.

"I pass no judgment. I actually came over here to make sure that Alice was feeling well. I know that Zach has been feeling rather anxious about you. After he learned what happened, I had to convince him _not_ to get into anymore fights."

"He would have done that?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Of course! He and-_you know_-have had this rivalry with each other since last year. Another excuse to beat the sense out of that kid was all he needed. But you must understand that under any circumstance, I cannot allow that to happen. His father would have been furious with his actions."

"I would have seen it as nothing more than a misconception." Alice smiled weakly. An seemed to like that and she giggled.

"At least we know you can smile still! Good to know your sense of humor is intact."

"Thanks."

"Anyhow, I should head over to the pitch. I promised Zach I would come and watch him. I'm very glad to know that you're feeling better." An grinned and bowed casually to them. Alice felt her name rise to her throat and she stood abruptly.

"An?"

The Slytherin turned back around, her eyes glowing, "Yes?"

"Are you and Zachariah dating?"

"Goodness no! He's like my brother." An let out a short, breathy laugh. Alice felt relieved at such news and proceeded to ask another question.

"Is he still interested in going to Hogsmeade? With me, I mean."

"Of course. I'll let him know." An smiled and waved once more as she disappeared through the large doors.

Alice sat back down beside a surprised Rose. She looked utterly shocked and had paused mid-chew to scrutinize her blonde friend.

"You never told me that Zachariah Wood asked you on a date!" Alice narrowed her eyes once more at Rose but this time there was a glint of amusement in her expression. Was it so bad to feel better after accepting a date from a boy who actually wanted to be with her? She hoped not because this was the best she had felt in a week.

"I didn't think it was important at the time."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple days before the _other_ thing." Alice said grimly as she turned back to her food.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not as if you knew. Besides, it's like you said, I need to get out and get some fresh air. Hogsmeade is the perfect place to clear my mind." Rose grinned brightly and embraced Alice.

"I'm so glad you're finally back to your old self."

"Nearly." Alice snorted and then both of them burst from contained laughter. She had to admit, it felt good to laugh again. It was like she had somehow lost that part of herself and just now managed to go through the boxes of her depression to recover it.

Forget the romance that almost was. If it was ever meant to be, then Alice seriously doubted the ability of 'love' to ever repair what had been broken. At least with Zachariah she had a chance to start anew. No more inhibitions or hesitation, only living and breathing now.


	9. Wizard Blood

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. All of it belongs to JK...with the exception of Alice and the story therein. Just want to thank a few people for their feedback: _Cassia4u_, _hi hermione_, & _HelloMellonCollie_. Thanks for the support. Keep reading and leave a review guys! **

Chapter Seven

_Wizard Blood_

Friday. A day just before Alice's date with Zachariah. They agreed to meet in the Dining Hall around noon and mingle in with the crowd just before separating. She felt so nervous that her fingers kept tapping nervously on every desk, in every classroom whenever she thought about it. By the time lunch rolled around, she was shaking in her shoes and Lily commented on how ghostly pale she was all the way to class. The two of them had Defense together and they were beginning a new chapter.

Professor Mintridge, who had been teaching the subject for well over ten years, advised that her students be prudent learners when beginning a new chapter. That meant being ten or fifteen minutes early with books opened and quills at the ready. Lily and Alice took their seats ahead of a couple boys who were busy joking around with a piece of paper to pay any attention to them.

"So what do you plan on wearing to your date?" Lily nudged Alice with her elbow as they took out their books in an orderly manner.

"Um. I don't know yet, I looked around but I couldn't find anything. I was hoping to ask Rose, she knows this stuff better than I do." Alice sighed as she found her favorite quill at the bottom of her bag.

"So you still haven't told me who you're going with."

"I thought Rose would have." The room was starting to fill up, but very slowly. Laughter drifted over them as chairs scooted across the floor and books slammed onto desks.

"Merlin's Pants, Alice! Just tell me." Lily giggled and rested her chin on both fists.

"Zachariah Wood, he's a Slytherin." Alice explained as Lily's eyes grew wide and the room went suddenly silent.

"Oi, Wood ya say? What happened there, Alice?" Though the voice was familiar it belonged to Albus and he would undoubtedly tell his brother. Hesitant, both girls turned around in their seats to face the boys who were rough-housing earlier. Some of the boys Alice recognized from James' group of friends and she felt herself flush with anger.

"He asked me out and I said yes."

"What about James?"

"What about him?" Alice snapped. Albus, with his green eyes, flinched backwards in his seat and raised his brows comically.

"W-Well he hates Wood. He'll probably get mad at you or something." Albus shrugged sharply that it almost looked as though had twitched.

"Why should he care when he's busy with his girl-friend?" Lily cut in to relieve the tension and placed a comforting hand on one of Alice's taut shoulders.

"I thought you guys were friends."

"Friends don't humiliate each other." Alice said rather coldly and stared down the boys one-by-one. They turned away from her as if nothing had been said.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Alice. I forgot about that, I figured you guys would have made up by now or something." Albus raised his right hand and scratched behind his neck nervously. He appeared as though he were ashamed of himself for not knowing better.

Alice smiled kindly at him and felt herself ease back into relaxation, "It's all-right. You don't have to apologize for anything Albus."

"That's right, leave it up to James." Lily grinned maliciously as she and Alice resumed their chattering just before Mintridge showed, "You do realize he's going to tell him, right?"

"Like you said, why should he care?"

"Alice Helena Longbottom, I'm proud of this new you." Lily laughed and was instantly quieted down by the haggard old woman who was still somehow spry for her age.

"Good afternoon, class!" She bellowed in an Irish candidacy. The class greeted her back and Alice could not help but feel better after Lily's words. Change was not so bad, not when it made her stronger.

"Since you were all so responsible as to show up early today, we can begin our chapters on the _Incubus_. Please turn your books to page 342, if you have not done so already."

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Lily hissed under her breath. Alice did not have the chance to answer her ginger friend.

"Yes, I did Miss Potter. You'll find that opening your book to the proper page would have reassured you quicker rather than turning to Miss Longbottom for the answer."

As Alice scanned the picture of the beautiful man standing above the frightened woman again, she felt a question rise to her throat, "Professor, might I ask why we've skipped so suddenly? I thought we were learning about 'Brownies' today."

When the question rang clear, the students began to talk amongst themselves and even Lily eyed Alice curiously. Professor Mintridge cleared her throat and spread her arms wide, fluttering her hands downwards as a gesture to the class. The talking ceased and the Professor gazed around the room wide-eyed and hesitant. Her liquid ember eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"The Ministry wishes to keep this a secret but I fear that the public will find out soon enough. As you may or may not have heard, a young Witch went missing some time ago during the summer. A few Muggle girls went missing beforehand but there were no suspicions within our community until the murders were linked."

Lily and Alice both looked at each other worriedly. They had this discussion on the train ride a few weeks back and there was no news on the girl. It was clear that the Ministry was keeping it under wraps and that there was still a lingering hope that the girl would be alive.

The Professor continued on, "However, news has spread. The Witch was found, dead, and drained of her blood. Like the other murders, this girl was missing her heart. The Ministry has reason to believe that these murders are being caused by an outside force. An Incubus. We designated this book as a way to educate you without making it clear that this was a very real threat."

"So after two Muggle deaths and the death of a Witch, the Ministry decides to tell us now? Pretty wonky if you ask me." Alice caught sight of a large boy beside her. He was wearing the robes of Hufflepuff and looking rather smug.

"No, Mister Flannigan. I alone made the decision to inform you so that you are better prepared!" Professor Mintridge slammed her palm down on the top of the desk to stop the chattering once more.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Alice asked meekly.

"It appears that the body was not found far-off from these grounds." The class erupted with a combination of fear and doubt. Some felt frightened of something they knew nothing about, while some others, like the boy to Alice's left, felt that it was too ridiculous an idea. Their squabbling was silenced for the final time with Mintridge enhancing her voice with her wand to gain their attention.

"We will prepare you! There is nothing to fear but the idea of fear itself. I am here to educate you and so we shall press on. With your books on page 342, may I please have someone read aloud the introduction paragraph? How about you, Miss Longbottom, you seem eager as anyone to begin."

Alice nodded shakily and began with the words beside the picture, "In nature, the Incubus is described as being a daemon in the form of a Muggle man. His prowess defines him as a predator of young, vulnerable women who are easily seduced. Many historians and observers believe that the Incubus seeks nothing more than to spread its demonic seed and is thus a 'seducer' of sorts. However, upon further inspection, it appears that the Incubus has much darker tastes than simple flesh.

Although there have not been many sightings of a daemon in our Wizarding world, it appears that some are becoming more and more evident as time progresses. Their tastes have always been in Muggle women, as they sustain life and youth for a short period of time, which is estimated to be about a decade or a century. However, there have been numerous reports of Witches gone missing who have been later found drained of their magical blood and their hearts missing. It is suspected, since our community of magical folk have unusual abilities, it would appear that it is transferable to other creatures with an equal amount of lore such as ours.

The Incubus, upon feasting on the blood and heart of a Witch will gain, not only youth and a longer life, but a stronger power. It absorbs the power of the Witch through the essence of her magical being, the source of which being her blood and heart. This makes the Incubus stronger and more dangerous, as it already appears to be a Muggle but happens to be Daemonic with a touch of Wizard Blood. Seemingly invincible at first, there are ways to defending oneself as well as killing these creatures with a counter-curse.

Absorbing magic, no matter how powerful the creature becomes, does not make it impervious to magical spells; such as a killing curse. It is possible to attack it and destroy the creature after it has taken in magical blood."

"That will be enough, thank-you Miss Longbottom." Alice nodded and swallowed hard. What a horrid thing! How can a beast be able to absorb the magic of a Witch and use that power? It's unheard of and completely, without a doubt, dangerous.

As Mintridge lectured about the history of these daemons and further information from the book, Alice mindlessly wrote her notes. Two Muggle girls, one Witch. It could have been anyone Alice might have known, or someone she had never met. Plus, the body had been found somewhere outside of Hogwarts but close enough to cause a panic that threatened the safety of the school-or rather-the school's female population.

Way after class ended and dinner was over with, Alice lingered in the common room rereading the section about the Incubus and reviewing her notes. It was like reading a horrible bed-time story that she tried hard not to believe. She was interested and at the same time disgusted with herself for being so involved with the lesson.

"How horrible." She whispered to herself as she came across the part about eating hearts and drinking blood. Her lower lip was sore from being chewed raw and her fingernails had to substitute.

"What's horrible?" Someone plopped down on the sofa beside her with a loud sigh. Alice's heart sank and she felt sick upon seeing who it was.

James grinned brightly and nodded, "How goes it?"

"How dare you." She murmured heatedly while slamming her books shut and gathering her study material. James began to laugh as she did so and tried to help. Alice slapped his hand away and stared him down for a long time.

"Sheesh, Al! I was only trying to help, no need to use violence." He raised his hands in front of his chest to defend himself. Alice bubbled up with a foreign anger that she realized she had been saving for him, for this moment!

"How dare you, James. How dare you humiliate me, belittle me in front of all your friends, and write me off as if I'm nothing more than a child. And how dare you come up to me as if we're okay and berate me for hitting you." Alice rose to her feet, homework aside and forgotten about, as she glared holes into every part of James' body.

"Aw, come on. It was just a little joke." He said sheepishly and crossed his arms. Before waking the whole common room up, Alice snatched her things up and stalked off for the stairs. James' footsteps were loud as he ran to block her way, smiling as he did so, as if it was all some grand show for him.

"Move. _Now_." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Listen, I only want to know if it's true. If you're going on a date with _Wood_." He spat his name like it was a foul taste he couldn't quite get out of his mouth quick enough.

"I think you've lost the right to know about my business, _Potter_." Alice tried to push through him but he held his arms out to either side and stopped her. Their faces were inches apart, like the time at the Quidditch pitch, but different. This time, they both wore stern expressions and narrowed their stony eyes at one another like enemies on a battlefield.

"If you're trying to get back at me for what I did, that's fine. But if you're trying to make me jealous of him, you might as well kiss a toad."

"I'm not doing either of those things you cocky arse." Alice said plainly.

"Then why? What's the point of going on a date with a guy like him?"

Alice felt she should not have to explain herself to him, not when she wanted to smack James clean across his overly-confident mug, "I like him."

"That's bull, Alice. I know very well that you hardly even know him. What's the deal?"

"Why, are you jealous? Jealous that someone actually likes me after that shenanigan you pulled with me?"

"You really have to get over that, it was just a joke." James stated once more. Alice dropped her books to the ground which resulted in a loud thud. She brought her hand up and cracked it across his face, hard.

"Gosh James, I'm ever so sorry. That was just a joke, you see. I hope it didn't hurt!" Alice frowned with a sickly tone of voice as she watched him stare up at her in horror. He looked genuinely surprised which quickly turned to seething anger.

"Bloody hell, Alice! That's not funny at all!"

"Now you know how I felt for that week I spent crying over you. Over the humiliation you put me through, over the almost kiss you gave me!" She wanted to hold back the last part but it was apparent that that was part of her hurt too.

"Is that what this is about? A kiss!" Before she knew what was happening, James dropped his hand from his imprinted face and pulled her close. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers.

It was not bad, not like she thought her first kiss would be. Instead of pure hunger, it was as if he was kissing her in a desperate attempt at winning her back. She went rigid in his arms and then relaxed, sinking into his lips and relishing the contact. It was by no means magical and there were no fireworks that came with it, but she could feel something flow between them that felt reminiscent of electricity striking metal.

When their lips broke apart, Alice suddenly realized, through her swimming thoughts, that she was supposed to be angry at him. Alice lifted her right foot and slammed it into one of his and when he let go, she gave a hard shove to his chest. James fell backwards onto the ground and stared up at her in disbelief. Alice swiftly picked up her things once more, her hands shaking from the anxiety and blood rushing into her head.

"It was never about the kiss. I-It was about you embarrassing me in front of y-your friends. You hurt me, badly! And _that_-what you did just now-will never, never happen again." She stood now, arms wrapped tightly around her school books as she tried to slow her heartbeat down.

"Alice, I-!"

"No. I-I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just please, stay away from me from now on."

Alice turned quickly on her heel and dashed up the stairs. She dare not look back at him, not once, and then in the safety of her room, Alice collapsed onto her bed once more.

She swore, for the last time, that this would be the end of her shedding any tears for James. As far as she could tell, he might as well have been dead to her. Either way, it did not matter and it never would.


	10. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I think we already know who/what belongs to whom. Also, I finished the whole story so I'll be uploading every chapter today. Please leave me a review so that I know you're actually out there. Much love!**

Chapter Eight

_Hogsmeade_

Alice pushed past her lingering unhappiness and stifled her anger long enough to prepare for her date. She decided on thick black leggings, boots that reached her knees, and a navy-blue sweater that reached her middle thighs. Rose dressed her garb up with a thin black belt that went around her torso. It would be chilly outside so she chose to wear her creamy colored pea-coat her great Grammy presented her with last Christmas.

"What about a hat?" Alice asked as she twirled in front of the floor-length mirror. Lily and Rose were dressing themselves as well, but not quite so fashionably.

"Goodness no! That's why we left your hair down." Rose laughed as she buttoned her jacket. She looked snug in her thick coat and washed-out jeans. Alice immediately wished that they would have let her wear a pair of nice denim slacks. Wearing leggings felt like walking around naked.

"Be nice, this is her first date." Lily waved Rose's giggles away as she practically skipped to the bathroom with tooth-brush in hand.

"Lily, I need to tell you something." Alice whispered and drew her towards the bed.

"What?"

"Last night, your brother and I got into an argument." Lily's brows drew together in confusion.

"What happened? Did you give him a black-eye, because I would have."

Alice nodded, "No, he kissed me. I told him that Zachariah was none of his business, he apologized and somewhere in-between that we started kissing."

Lily's mouth formed into a perfectly large 'O' and her face became as red as her hair.

"You have got to be kidding me. Right? He literally forced you into kissing him?"

"K-kinda. I mean, it was all so confusing and I was just so overwhelmed!"

"I'm going to beat the shi-!" Alice placed a firm hand over Lily's mouth and frowned.

"Please don't."

Lily pushed her hands away and narrowed her dark, brown eyes at Alice. Realization and surprised dawned on her moments later.

"You liked it, didn't you? You liked the fact that he apologized and then kissed you?"

"I don't know." Alice blushed fiercely.

"Oh, Alice. You can't be serious!" Lily slouched and fell backwards with her hands firmly over her eyes.

"It was my first kiss, okay? I can't help it."

"All-right, all-right. Under those circumstances _only_ can I accept what he did to you."

"Did what to who?" Rose chimed in as she came back out. Alice could practically smell the mint coming off her breath and they were nowhere near one another.

"I was just warning Alice about boys. Ya know, don't let him do this or that."

Rose snorted, "You're such a mom sometimes."

"Whatever, let's just get going. Don't want Alice to miss her first date, do we?"

"Of course not!" Rose tossed her tooth-brush onto the bed and hastily threw her purse over shoulder. The three of them bounded down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hallway. The Dining Hall was buzzing with students eating lunch, chatting over what they were going to do in Hogsmeade and what they would buy. The first and second years would remain inside the Castle since the third year's and up would be harrowing the journey.

"I see Zachariah!" Rose whispered loudly in Alice's ear as they entered.

When Alice found where Rose was pointing to, she felt herself become nervous all over again. He had not spotted her yet and so it was easy for her to measure the situation better. Thankfully his friend An was wearing something more expensive than what Alice had on, so it drew attention away from her outfit. However, Zachariah looked positively handsome. He donned a green jacket and tan slacks. His scarf was silver and green, like the colors of his House. Around his friends, he looked so comfortable and natural that the idea scared Alice. She had no clue what to talk to him about!

"Oh, he's looking over here. Wave to him or smile!" Lily pinched Alice's bare left-hand that hung limply at her side. The flaxen-haired girl winced softly and grinned. He acknowledged her with a wave of his hand and held up his right index finger, signaling that he would be over shortly.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief then and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Great, Zachariah isn't the only one looking over here." Lily nudged Alice and pointed towards James. He was standing in a group of mixed Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and Gryffindor's. They all seemed to be so involved with their conversation, all except James, who was staring at Alice. His expression was grim and the girl hanging on his arm, presumably Lenore, did not seem to notice her boyfriend's wandering eyes.

"Who cares. That git can stare all he likes, it isn't as if he'll do anything." Alice turned away from him and forced her body to forget. She was supposed to be mad at him for hurting her, for kissing her, and for anything else she wanted to be angry about. But that was not the case. She still yearned for him and felt the tingle on her lips from their kiss when all she wanted was to forget it ever happened.

"Well, well. I think I'm a bit underdressed." Alice's gaze snapped up from her feet to the cerulean-eyed boy in front of her. An had abandoned his side for her other friends and upon further inspection, it appeared that Rose and Lily fled long ago.

"Underdressed? I think I'm overdressed."

"Nonsense. You look lovely!" He grinned and his dimples appeared. He was too adorable.

"Thank-you. I usually don't dress this nicely." Alice took his hand when he offered it and they began to walk with the large group. It was time to leave for Hogsmeade and thankfully, the crowd was big enough that no one was paying much attention to the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"I think that makes me extra lucky today, don't you?"

"Hardly!" Alice laughed weakly.

"I disagree with you, strongly. You have to understand that it is not ever day that I am in the presence of such a pretty girl." Zachariah's strong, Scottish accent sent the butterflies in her stomach into a mad frenzy.

"Such a charmer." Alice giggled.

"I think that might be the first time my charm has actually worked." He admitted and smiled innocently. Something about his kindness and genuine interest in her caused Alice to relax a little more than she usually allowed herself.

Here was a boy who was both charming and modest. He did not have history with her, that was evident, and he hardly knew who she was. However, the longer she walked with him around the little village and held his hand, the closer to him she felt. His strong presence and alluring personality kept her thoughts driven towards a happier place, one that did not involve a single thought about _Potter_.


	11. Potter's POV

Chapter Nine

_Potter's POV_

What can I say? After I made the Gryffindor House team, I lost control of my ego and went overboard. Lily is right to squander her frustration on me and scold me for my shortcomings. I don't exactly win at being the best big brother. Nor do I win the award for best friend, either. At some point during my childhood, I fell in love. Did I know what that was? No, not exactly. I could only confirm what I felt by throwing mud at Her and being nice when I felt like it. Mom called Her, and still calls Her, my 'childhood sweetheart'. I guess after growing up and seeing Her become just as mature and shockingly pretty, I don't see how I couldn't have felt something for her when we were little. She's the same age as Lily and only half as annoying as my baby sister. Ever since She came to visit for the Holiday's, back when I could form a coherent thought in my head that wasn't about 'snogging', I knew that I wanted Her for myself.

She looked like her mom but smaller and less mature, physically speaking. Her eyes were blue but the shape of her dad's and when she smiled, I swear, the room lit up brighter than the Christmas lights adorning the house. That flaxen-haired girl with the dreamy expression had my heart when she walked through the door, grinning and in the company of both her eager parents.

_Alice Helena Longbottom_. What was it about her that caught me off-guard? She was as much a mystery to me as Albus and his 'special' eyes were (I won't get into that because it isn't as important).

Anyway, I first remember that her parents introduced her to everyone and the adults laughed at how shy she was at first. She presented them with her age, holding up the wrong amount of fingers on her tiny hands and giggling about it because everyone else thought she was 'cute'. I watched in contempt as she stole the attention of my parents and my siblings. It just so happened that after the expansion and refurbishing of the Burrow, it was livable for a large family, which was where my grand-parents still took up residence. We took the extra rooms there during the Holidays and during the Summer time as well. Mom told us it was a great place to play with friends and spend time with family.

That's what Alice became; a part of our family. She molded into everyday life as if she had been born into the very fabric of the Weasley's and Potter's. I should have known that her eventual 'sisterhood' with Lily was inevitable because they were such a compatible pair. Alice was calm and kind where as Lily was stubborn and rude, but they brought out the best & worst in each other. I enjoyed watching them turn into something else during play time. Lily became reserved in certain situations and then Alice, well she lost control, she became wild and outgoing. She laughed loudly and spit milk out of her nostrils when she got too excited. Sometimes I would catch her rolling around on the ground in a mad fit of laughter because of something Lily said. They fed off of each other, mourned with each other, cried with each other, and got mad at each other. However, there was always that element of 'sisterhood'. They could never stay mad and would almost as soon as they yelled, make up and apologize.

"James, Lily says I'm ugly." Alice said to me one time in particular. I recall their argument being over a certain imaginary Wizard slash Knight named Godfried. Apparently he was a lover of pretty girls and chose Lily over Alice because blonde's were hideous. She left their game of play-pretend and came to me with large, globular tears in her big blue eyes.

I looked up from one of my books about famous Auror's and smiled, "Did she say that?"

"Mhm."

She had found me inside with my mother in the kitchen, preparing lunch with my grand-mother. I remember that Harry, my dad, was off on some serious business that concerned some rogue tracker's of some sort. They were out collecting young Witches and Wizards who were found to be 'squibs' and selling them off.

"Why?"

"Godfried told her. He's our Knight and I asked her why he wouldn't save me after he saved her." Alice's lip quivered and I felt deeply sorry. I put my book down on the sofa and took her hand.

"Well, how about I play with you? I happen to think that Godfried and Lily are wrong."

Her blue eyes lit up and she smiled through the tears, "Really?"

"Yes, I do. Now come on then, you go pretend like no one is going to save you and I'll come swooping in!" Alice pulled me out faster than I could get the words out and I was sucked into their girly games. I kept Lily at bay and the girls forgot about who was 'uglier' because big brother had stepped in.

From that point on, Alice always asked me to be her Wizard/Knight when they returned to that game and I always agreed. Nothing made me happier during those days than to rescue her from the enchanted tower. There were times when I watched them from inside the house or went off to play with my friends. After I entered my first year of Hogwarts, I forgot about those days of make-believe and began focusing on Quidditch. It was all I really cared about and I wasn't the only one who noticed the change. I earned the ridicule from Lily and the adoration of Albus, but nothing more than a smile or two from Alice. She didn't know what the game was but congratulated me like any other, as if I had already made the team. I suppose I could blame my 'pig-headedness' on Alice because she fed me the attention that I wanted.

The summer before both Alice and Lily joined the Witch and Wizard ranks at Hogwarts, I awarded Alice with a gift. I told her it was from the family but I had collected money from mum and dad to buy it myself. She never suspected the deeper meaning behind the gesture, and neither did I. For the first two years when she followed Lily around the halls, I saw her as nothing more than a good friend. I was too busy building myself up with the female population to acknowledge her existence. It was not until Alice's thirteenth birthday did I see her in a different light. Like any boy my age, I was only interested in seeing what was underneath that shirt and wondering if she would let me look behind closed doors. How was I supposed to know that I would feel incredibly jealous of _Zachariah Wood _when he laid eyes on her.

I hated that kid and I still do. He's about as shallow and heartless as they come, and when compared to me, I look like an beginner in the art of 'heart-braking'. All of the girls he dated lasted no more than a day or two in his glowing company, and I say that with the utmost disgust for the guy. He cheated on girls like he cheated on tests, easily. He could have his tongue down one girl's throat and two hands up another girl's shirt without them being any wiser to his antics. I really couldn't care about those girls, they meant nothing to me. I had no history or deep bonds with them like I did with Alice. To be honest, I didn't fully care about Alice until Zachariah stepped in and took the reins. Like every other girl, I took her on a broom ride and embarrassed her in front of my friends. It was a move I planned out carefully and strategically.

The more I acted like a jerk, the more the girl wanted to be with me. Guys with behavioral issues got the girls. It was mathematical and foolproof.

Except, I forgot that Alice was not just _any_ girl. She was a romantic by nature and we were closer than any two people could be. I laid the pieces in play, just like always, and I made her want me. What I didn't know was that I would want her back, just as deeply as she wanted me. Is it wrong for a guy like me to be scared of losing everything, his reputation and open-doors, because of one girl he was sweet on in his childhood? I didn't think so. I thought it was logical thinking and I did not anticipate the depth of her feelings. She was genuinely hurt by what I had done and disregarded my apology. In the heat of the moment, I stole her first kiss.

Something inside me woke up as I kissed her that night. It was fear and anxiety and raw desperation. I was fighting for her through that kiss and I almost won. After she slammed her foot into mine and pushed me away, I sat on the ground for almost an hour. I wondered if things would ever go back to normal and if I could redeem myself with a random girl. Lenore was nothing, she was a fling that turned into more when people spread crazy rumors. She was not my girlfriend and I would have rather dated a goblin than hold her hand around the halls for another week or two.

I laid in bed the night before Hogsmeade, praying with every inch of myself that the date would go horrible. I wanted to warn Alice about Zachariah that same morning but I stopped myself. She was glowing that morning, not like she never had that glow, but it was fantastic. She was so excited and brimming with happiness that I couldn't bring myself to ruin things again. It was honestly like watching her walk through that door again, back when all I knew was her smile, and she didn't just steal the attention, she stole _my_ attention. I loved her when I was younger and I loved her even after I watched her share her wiles with someone that was not me.

That was just the beginning of my undoing. Because of my stupidity, I wallowed in my heartbreak for two months afterwards and staid with Lenore because I needed to distract myself from the ache. What more could I do than watch the one girl I actually cared for, throw her lot in with a guy that snogged other girls in the darkest corner's of the castle after he said 'good-night'? My endeavors were hopeless and I dreaded the coming break because I knew that I would have to spend time with Her again. Back to where it started and would eventually end.


	12. CCBreak

Chapter Ten

_A Contemptuous Christmas Break_

Alice wrapped her arms around Zachariah's waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. They had been together ever since their first date, which went fabulously. Their initial walk was filled with talk and he asked her thousands of questions, which Alice answered without hesitation. He wanted to know everything about her and even held her hand throughout the whole date. No one interrupted them as they drank their Butterbeer and bummed around the different, yet colorful, shops that Hogsmeade had to offer. After they returned to the castle, it ended on a sweet note with Zachariah placing a very soft kiss on her cheek and wishing her a wonderful evening. It seemed as if Alice had forgotten all of her misplaced anger because she did not once think about the past events involving James. It was as if Zachariah had cast a spell over her and made all of the frustration disappear.

Now, as she embraced him for the last time before they went their separate ways, she wondered how much she would miss being beside him. She knew that her break would be shared alongside the Weasley's and Potter's. It always was and there would be no breaking the tradition.

"My break is going to be a complete bore without you to keep me company." He whispered just loud enough for An to hear. She placed both hands on her popped hips and frowned.

"Excuse me? We're going to a very expensive Muggle resort and I won't have you ruining all of my fun."

It appeared that An and Zach's families were as close as Alice's own family was to Harry and his relatives. They spent every break together since they were born and vacationed with one another all the time.

"Like I said, I'll be bored." He chuckled and Alice pulled away.

"Have fun for the both of us, okay?"

"You'll be fine, won't Lily keep you company?" An asked before Zach could get a word in.

"Of course, but it's not her I'm worried about." Alice peeked over shoulder at the dark-haired boy who looked right at home with all of his friends surrounding him. James had hurt her once and even went so far as to steal her first kiss; and for two months, neither had spoken a word to the other.

"If he says anything, anything at all, that upsets you, tell me about it." Zachariah said seriously before planting a good-bye kiss on Alice's painted lips. He asked her to start wearing make-up to amplify her beauty. At first she thought it a ridiculous request but started to see what he saw when she put on the liner and smoky eye-shadow. Pure, radiant beauty.

"All-right, I will. Have fun, the both of you!" Alice smiled and waved both An and Zachariah away. Their parents came separate from the train because they were leaving two hours earlier than everyone else.

"Well, well. What a beautiful farewell." Lily sighed dramatically as she came to stand beside her blonde friend.

"Oh, stop it. You're just jealous."

"Duh! That boy is gorgeous and you managed to snag him!" Lily elbowed Alice in the side. They decided to gather their things long ago and walk around the grounds until the train arrived. Rose was busy saying 'good-bye' to Scorpious because they would be without each other for awhile and have no contact. Apparently, they were exchanging gifts, for two hours.

Around the time the train came, Alice was whooped and ready to get home. She wanted to see her parents and relax from all of the schoolwork she had been loaded with. Lily expressed the same relief as she collapsed into the seats in their usual compartment. Rose joined them with her hair slightly disheveled and her cheeks flushed. If her lips were swollen, neither of the girls could tell and Roxanne came in moments later to hear the latest gossip. The train pushed on in a matter of minutes and the girls were deep in conversation about boys and potential boyfriends.

"I have my eye on Will Craven." Roxanne explained with a dreamy expression.

"Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" Alice asked plainly.

"Word is that he's looking to break up with her."

"And how would you know that?"

Roxanne smirked knowingly, "Because, he told me so himself."

The girls burst out into uproarious laughter and Lily may have snorted once or twice when someone, a boy, barged in with a worried expression.

"Everythin' aw'right then?" He asked in a deep voice. His skin was pale and he had stunning blue eyes as dark as sapphires and jet-black hair that framed his face perfectly. He wore the Ravenclaw colors and singled Lily out as if no one else were in the compartment.

"Mhm." Lily mumbled with a slight blush to her freckled cheeks.

"Oi, I thought someone 'ad let a farm animal on the train or somethin'. Good thin' it was jus' you, Lileh." His accent was rather heavy but it made him all the more charming.

"Oh, shut yer mouth Shayne!" Lily huffed in false anger and threw a crumpled up wrapper at him. Shayne closed the door quick and ran away laughing.

"Who was that, Lily?"

"Shayne Cambridge. He's from the south of Ireland." Lily sat back down and blushed again. Alice, Rose, and Roxanne stared at her with wide eyes that sparkled with anticipation.

"You like him!" Rose accused her with a pointed finger.

Lily's face went completely red, almost a shade darker than her hair, "So what if I do?"

"Has he asked you on a date?" Alice inquired sweetly.

"No, we can't all have a Zachariah Wood, _Alice_."

"Oh! Speaking of which, how is mister Wood?" Roxanne ignored the ginger beside her, but Lily did not look at all offended. She actually appeared relieve to have changed the topic.

"Good, actually. We've been together for two months." Alice smiled proudly.

"Strange." Roxanne muttered lowly but just loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Strange, how?"  
>"Rumors are he's been going around with every sort of girls at all hours of the night."<p>

Alice narrowed her blue eyes in contempt, "Oh? Has James been spreading those rumors? It wouldn't be the first time someone's told me about his meddling."

"As much as I think my brother is an egotistical arse, I don't think he's been spreading rumors about you." Lily drew her knees to her chest.

"Oh please! James is the only person who would go that far-!"

"Alice, stop. Are you listening to yourself?" Rose frowned.

"You're sounding a bit overdramatic, don't you think? I mean, you two haven't spoken in over two months and he hasn't said one word about you." Alice observed the chagrin of her friends and found herself cornered. They were going to protect that selfish prat after everything he did and said.

"I won't dismiss the things he's done, but you have to be the bigger person here. He's been hurting since that night. I can tell, I mean, I'm his sister. Usually he talks to Albus and Teddy about everything that bothers him but this is something he's keeping to himself. Honestly, I think he's beating himself up over what he's done." Lily said as a matter-of-factly.

"Ugh. People don't change, Lily." Alice shook her head in disgust.

"Yes they do. You changed, a lot, I might add."

"Mhm. How?" Alice challenged and crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"You wear make-up now, and it isn't a modest look either. It's like you changed because Zachariah thought you weren't good enough. Everyone's noticed how-what's the Muggle word-'sluttier' you've become."

Alice felt her mouth drop and her heart speed up with adrenaline. She felt like they were suffocating her with their judgmental eyes and stood up abruptly, "I need some air."

No one stopped her from leaving the car and watched as she raced down the empty hall. Alice closed herself into an empty compartment, locked the door, and drew the shade closed. She wanted to cry and that's exactly what she did. It wasn't until someone knocked on the door did she realize that she had fallen asleep.

"Alice? We're here. Are you in there?" It was-wait-whose voice was that? Alice stood up and wiped her eyes with the cuffs of her sleeves and opened the door. It was Teddy. He looked bored and somewhat annoyed, as if he had been sent to find her.

"Oh. Where's Rose and Lily?"

"They're getting your stuff together." He yawned. His hair was lime green and the roots were starting to change into the familiar teal color.

"All right. Let's get going." Teddy led Alice past empty compartments and out onto the platform where her friends and the Potter's waited. It appeared that her parents and Rose's parents had yet to arrive.

"Hey, Alice. You're mum and dad said they'll see us in a few days. They went to go get your grand-father and grand-mother." Harry announced once she joined the group. Alice smiled as brightly as she could, despite how extremely unhappy she really was.

"All-right. Thanks." Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand as they led the way back to King's Cross through the portal. Lily came beside Alice and handed her a few of her bags.

"Sorry about all that. I feel pretty bad about saying those things to you."

"It's OK." Alice shouldered her bag and looked around for her luggage. It was conveniently placed on one cart along with a few other bags. The cart started moving and Alice found that James was pushing it.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, we can enjoy our Winter break without being angry at one another." Lily sighed and looped her arm around Alice's.

They took a Portkey that was hidden in one of the Station's lounges to arrive in one piece at the Burrow. The wind was cold and biting as they all raced inside of the warm house. Inside, Grandma Molly stood at the fireplace, stirring something in a big black pot and talking casually with Hermione. Steaming cups of strong smelling hot cocoa sat on the table and the kids immediately ran to it.

Alice wrapped her hands around the heated cup and felt the steam rise to her face and warm her cheeks again. After a few moments of, she downed the whole cup and breathed a sigh of satisfaction when a steaming bowl of soup floated in front of her. Lily, beside her, dug in as quickly as the spoon came into her right hand. Alice's stomach growled and ached horribly until she, too, ate until she was full.

"Slow down!" Molly Weasley laughed as she dished out another serving to Teddy. It was his sixth bowl, as he stated very proudly to James who sat to his left. Alice excused herself after her second bowl and took a long time washing up in the bath-tub. If it wasn't for Lily pounding on the door to get in, Alice would have fallen asleep in there.

She wrapped her lavender robe tight and quickly dried her hair down with the towel. In the mirror, she saw the old Alice, the one whose eyes were not hidden behind black chalk and dark paint. It was a nice surprise.

"Took you long enough, did it?" Lily snorted as she pushed past Alice hurriedly. The blonde laughed and walked solemnly up the stairs to her guest room. She was too busy unpacking her pajama's to notice that someone had come to stand in her doorway.

"Why aren't we talking anymore?"

James' voice, vulnerable and pained, startled her, "B-Bloody hell, James! You don't s-sneak up on someone like that!"

"Alice, seriously."

She groaned in frustration and lifted a stack of her clothing, "That's honestly the worst question I've ever heard. I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I want to know."

"Like I told you before, you lost that right." Alice closed the drawer of her dresser with a slam and stared James down. He did not look at all upset as she thought he might have been.

"I miss talking to you." James mumbled and dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"I care why?"

"Merlin's pants, Alice! Don't tell me he's changed you into one of his heartless bitches." James' expression changed into aggravation and his shoulders tensed from his irritation.

".You." Alice snarled through gritted teeth.

"You're so blind! He cheats on you, all the time. Everyone sees it and somehow, you're still with him. You changed and it's not the good kind. You wear your skirts shorter and it's as though you wear this cheaply painted mask to hide who you really are. He's turned you into something you're not!"

Alice felt the heat rise to her face and spread to her ears again. She balled her fists tightly and dug her nails into the palms until the pain numbed. This was the second time she had heard someone talk to her about _change_ and how she had _changed_ for the worst.

"This is why I won't talk to you, James. Since when, after what you did to me, do you suddenly care about my love life? I don't remember inviting you into this relationship. I love Zachariah, and unlike you, he loves me too. I dress this way because I want to, because it's who I am now. You lost the right to act like you care so don't pretend that want to be a part of my life now. That role has been taken."

"Alice-!"

"No! I won't hear it anymore. I'm only here because I have to be, not because I want to. I dreaded the idea of coming here because I knew that I would have to see you. For this to go over well, I think it's best that you leave me alone." Alice turned her back on him and went over to her luggage.

"You don't mean that." He stated plainly.

"Yes I do! What part don't you get about 'never talk to me again'? How many more times do I have to tell you that I want nothing to do with you anymore?" Alice felt her voice rise higher but not loud enough for their argument to draw attention.

James's eyes grew wide, "Just-…"

Alice placed her palms firmly over his chest and gave him a shove, "This isn't a joke, get away from me and stay away. Consider this my way of making the decision you couldn't back at the Quidditch field."

With the finality in her tone and the obvious end in their argument, Alice slammed the door in James' face and collapsed to the floor. Tears spilled down her cheeks again as if her eyes had forgotten the promise she made to them; to never cry over James Potter again. She was alone once more and even though he might have been lingering outside, Alice felt empty and broken.

Who knew that letting someone go would be this hard and yet, it was the only way she knew how to cure her aching heart. Despite how she felt about Zachariah, something inside of her could not satisfy the need to be loved and it seemed that James was the only one who could. However, as she sat there with knees drawn to her chest, Alice forced herself to forget about someone she could never be with. If James ha really wanted to be with her, he would have broken up with Lenore and fought for her, not step aside like he had lost. Because even in the two months with Zachariah, Alice was still fighting for _him_.

Now, nothing would ever be the same again.

**Woooh! That was incredibly easy, strangely. I actually think it's because I had the original story in mind that I could keep going on with it. Honestly, a two part pro-logue and ten chapters, well written I might add, actually made this worthwhile. I'll be starting the updates on the second part of this story. It isn't over and I still want the mystery of the Incubus solved. In the mean time, read and review my fantastic follower's! Let me know what you liked, didn't like, or just stop by to say 'hi'. I'll appreciate whatever it is you have to say. If you don't like the story, you can message me. I'll be glad to cross that bridge when I come to it. Thanks so much!**


	13. PLEASE READ

NOTICE: PLEASE TAKE A FEW MINUTES OF YOUR TIME TO READ THIS THROUGH BEFORE YOU MOVE ON…

So, as some of you may or may not be informed (those who have visited my profile page), I have been working on my first novel. Now, mind you it's still in the beta/editing process, it is nearly on its way to being finished. I have taken the extra steps, as advised by my editor, to begin networking. Which is important to an up and coming author. I will post the **links to my websites on** **MY PROFILE** so that you can check them out and see what all this hullabaloo is about. I would very greatly appreciate any and all of your support, whether you follow me on Tumblr, register on my website, or follow me on Twitter. Keep in mind that since I am working on my book, I'll have very little time to check in here and make updates (though I will do my best to rework into the second part of my Harry Potter fan story).

Remember, an author is only as well known as his/her supporters allow them to be. Spread the word to your fellow writer's and help a girl get out there in the world.

Thanks so much!


End file.
